Choices
by RonnieTheAwesome
Summary: This is a some what gender bender/ somewhat AU where Mikey/Michelangelo is now Michelangelo/Mae. Yup, you guessed it Mae is the only female in her family and she is facing some new challenges and is faced with some hard choices. Request by Pen-Woman. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yup, I'm doin this everytime. By this I mean my all too wonderful author note that I just use to advertise myself and tell you peps that **I AM TAKING REQUEST!** Seriously, just message me. Its that f*cking easy! Well considering the fact that most, If not all of you have completely skipped over this part I am going to head out and say that _CinemaSins_ Is the most amazing thing ever.

Dedicated to my main chick Pen-Woman!

Michelangelo released another agonizing groan as she clutched the poor pillow closer to her platron as she was hit with another sharp wave of pain in her lower stomach. She curled up even tighter than before and reached for the bucket beside her bed. Pulling the bucket to her face she promptly let go of all the remaining contents in her stomach into the bucket. She had given up being quiet with her puking out of hope of letting her brothers sleep but soon realized that it was impossible.

As if on cue a tired looking Donnie burst into her room and rushed towards her. Mae sat up, bucket still in hand and clutched against her chest. "Hey Do-" Michelangelo got cut off as another wave of nausea hit her like a truck. Donatello sat himself next the her and rubbed her shell, trying to gentle her violent heaves. She finally stopped long enough to look into Donnie's worried eyes through her orange mask that was slowly slipping off her face as the large bow in the back had come undone.

"D-Did I wake you?" Mae asked quietly and horsley.

"Kinda." Donatello gave an honest answer as he offered her a small, crooked smile.

"I'm s-sorry…" Mae trailed off before losing consciousness in Donnie's arms.

"Mae? Mae! Michelangelo!" Donnie shouted while shaking his unconscious sister, attempting to rouse her.

"What is going on!" Leonardo yelled as he and Raph ran in the doorway, battle ready.

Donnie felt Mae's pulse and forehead before picking her up bridal style and taking her to his lab. He walked and talked as he updated his brothers. "I woke up when I heard her puking and went to comfort her. After her last bout she passed out cold. She has a fever and her heart-rate has accelerated." Donnie ranted.

"Whats wrong with her?" Raph asked the genius.

"She's evolving," The genius quipped sarcastically as he always did when he was stressed. " Obviously, I DON'T KNOW! Why else do you think we are in my lab right now?!" Donatello lie his unconscious sister on the bed made up for emergencies and late nights. Donnie immediately pulled out the medical supplies and reached for the stethoscope and checked her heart and breathing pattern. Her breath was getting shallower by the second.

Donatello cursed under his breath and pulled an oxygen mask over her face and pulled the long tube connected to one of many oxygen tanks -scavenged from abandoned Kraang labs- over the coat rack next to the bed. He then checked her temperature and heart rate for any signs of improving. Mae's heart rate slowed and her breathing evened and got deeper.

Donnie sighed and collapsed in his desk chair, rubbed his face, and groaned loudly. He took a couple deep breaths before taking a clean syringe out of one of his drawers and approaching his patient.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Raphael asked, looking frightened at the sharp instrument.

"Blood sample.," Donatello stated,"Then maybe I can find out what's wrong with her. Her heart is beating as fast a a three-year-old with a sugar rush, she has a fever of 104°, and she is having trouble breathing on her own." Donatello informed his older brothers. Leonardo pulled a chair up next to his unconscious little sister as Raph stood beside him.

Donnie inserted the needle into his beautiful little sister's arm and pulled the plunger, drawing blood. He then took the sample and ran multiple tests for hours while his brothers stayed beside their little sister. After the test were completed, Donnie collected the results and looked them over.

Donatello's eyes widened and a small blush spread over his face. "Oh-kay." Donnie stuttered. "I think I found out what's happening." Leo and Raph's heads snapped towards their younger brother. "Mae is going through her first mating cycle. Her hormones are way off and it seem as if her body is trying to either kill off all the toxins in her body or expel them. Her body is preparing itself for- uh- impregnation.," Donnie awkwardly scratched the back of his head ,"Oh- But she's gonna be just fine but I don't know how this will affect her behavior so be supportive." Donnie finished and noted the obvious blush on his brothers' cheeks.

Donnie picked the stethoscope up off his desk and checked Mae's heart rate. He smiled and noticed her heart-rate was stable and consistent. "She should wake up before you know it." Donnie reassured.

Just then Michelangelo began to stir and opened her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Leonardo rasped as he squeezed his little sister's hand but got a weak squeeze in reply. Donnie pulled the mask off her face as he and Raph laughed joyfully and wrapped their arms around their beloved little sister and cried slightly.

Mae giggled and squealed.

"I feel so loved!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ha so this story was supposed to be a one-shot but it just didn't work that way. Life and junk… So again: I am taking requests! Really dudes. Hit me. Lets go.

and I am sooooo sorry this is late so… SUPER LONG CHAPTER!

"Gah- Mae! Ya can't scare us like that little sister!" Raph exclaimed as he gave his little sister another crushing hug.

"What the hell happened?" Michelangelo rubbed her eyes and sat up. They all blushed and looked away. Donnie stepped forward and and explained everything to Mae who blushed in the process.

"Well thats not completely embarrassing." Mae face-palmed and Donnie chuckled.

"Well as far as I can see your body is just changing and after it goes through this rapid and dramatic change it won't happen again. But you will have eggs that can be fertilized so -uh- do with that information what you will." Donnie blushed. Mae's face was the color of Raphael's mask as she lie back down and groaned.

"This is painfully embarrassing." Mae stated whilst covering her face with her hands. She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to calm the pounding in her skull.

"Are you okay?" Donatello asked while rubbing her forearm.

"I feel like there's a rave going on against my skull." Mae moaned.

"Just get some rest, Mae. I'll get you a cool towel." Leo said before getting up to get the towel. Mae was just drifting off when she felt the cool touch of the towel and her brothers comforting hand. She sighed in contentment and relaxed her body further. Mae was still half asleep when she heard her brothers talking.

"So Don, Mae can have kids now? Ya know, if she wanted." Raph asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah but only with others of her kind." Donnie stated while looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"So she would have to-" Leonardo asked.

"Yup." Donnie cut him off.

"With us?-"

"YES!" Donatello all but yelled.

"This is great!" Raphael exclaimed.

"How is this great?" Leo asked, slightly disturbed by his brother's excitement.

"Well her being' sick and all ain't good but think about it, Fearless. This way we can expand the clan. Our family." Raph explained as his brothers looked at him, thoughtful and surprised. "Come on don't look at me like you haven't thought of her that way before." Raph looked exasperated.

"Well, of course we have but she's our little sister and we don't even know if she feels that way about any of us." Leo interjected. Mae's eyes would have widened in surprise at her brothers' confections had she not been completely exhausted. Truth be told, she felt the same about all of her brothers but had not known how to go about these feelings. She had also noticed something else and silently smirked at the discovery. She would deal with this when she woke up.

* * *

 **(Michelangelo's P.O.V)**

"Mornin' Knuckle-Head! Rise and shine!" Raphael's striking green eyes greeted me.

"Hey." I rasped painfully as Raph handed me a bottle of water. I nodded to him in thanks and chugged it down.

"Woah, slow down before ya choke!" Raph laughed and nagged.

I pulled the bottle from my lips for my bebuttle.

"I'm not gonna choke, I'm not stupid." I said a-matter-a-factly. I then brought the bottle back to my mouth and resumed chugging. Almost immediately I felt the water go down the wrong pipe and I began coughing and sputtering out water on the sheets in front of me. Raphael bust out laughing while rubbing the back of my shell. Leo and Donnie ran into the room to see what all the commotion was about to, what I imagine, was a very interesting sight.

"I-I told y-you!" Raph mocked Between loud gawfs.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked looking completely and utterly confused.

"I-I t-told Her!" Raph continued to laugh as I glared. Donnie looked to me for an explanation. I sighed and stared.

"He gave me water and told me not to chug it cause I would choke and I told him that I wouldn't choke cause I'm not stupid... I choked." I sheepishly admit.

"She-She choked!" Raphael hiccuped. Leo and Donnie tried not to laugh but failed in doing so.

"Oh screw you guys." I cursed.

"Okay, okay, I'll st-stop." Raph said and calmed down a bit before he renewed his laughter, even harder than before. I tried not to but I couldn't help but smile at my brothers' enjoyment even at my expense.

I've always loved moments like this. With all of us together and happy, even after a terrible experience. The laughter finally died down and Donnie came over to check on me.

"How do you feel?" Don asked me.

"I feel a lot better. Stronger." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. You should still take it easy. Your body has changed a lot really quickly." I nodded and blushed as my stomach chose then to do its best Chewbacca impression.

"Hungry?" Leo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Little bit." I replied in a way that would be sarcastic if I wasn't starving.

"I'll get ya something." Raph sa bid down to my stomach. I giggled while he chuckled and left the room.

"Hey Leeeeoooo~? Can you do me a _huge_ favor?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and staring deeply into his own sapphire eyes, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Of course, Mae. What do you need?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Could you get me my MP3 player?"

"Sure, where is it?" Leo asked, getting ready to fulfill my request.

"I have no idea." I stated truthfully. Leo sighed.

"Okay then." I know my request was difficult but I also knew that he wouldn't turn me down. In fact, the very reason I gave such an unreasonable request was so I could have some alone time with Donnie-boy.

As soon as Leo left the room, I turned to Donnie with a look in my eye I knew was there."Why are you looking at me like that?" Donatello asked me, looking quite nervous. I stuck my finger out and curled it toward me in a beckoning manor.

"Come here for a sec." I demanded. Donnie stepped next to my bed cautiously. I waved at him to come closer and he came in arms reach of me. "Don I want to do an experiment. How should I go about it?" I asked

"Well you should start out with a question, like what you want to find out or put to the test. Then you should formulate a hypothesis to predict the conclusion of said experiment.," I stared blankly at him. "A hypothesis is an educated guess. You take what you already know and with that knowledge

you have to guess how the experiment will end." Donnie explained further until I understood. "Then you do research on the topic, gather your materials, do the actual experiment, observe the results of the experiment, then collect the data and come to a conclusion. That means you clarify the result of the experiment. Does that help?" Donnie asked. I've always loved how his eyes shined when he was explaining something, especially about science. He was so in his element and it showed by the small, crooked smile on his lips.

I nodded in response to his question and finally knew what I was gonna do. "Don, can you hand me a pen and pad of paper." I asked and he did this. I sat up and wrote _data_ at the top of the page. I then wrote each of my brothers names and _Reaction:_ next to each of them.

"What are you testing anyway." Donatello asked.

"I'll tell you when the experiment is over. But I need your help with this bit." I said. "Come here." I whispered as if I was going to tell him a secret. He bent down and came up right next to my face. I then reached up and pulled his lips against mine.

Donnie squeaked in surprise before leaning into it and kissing me tenderly. I knew my big bro was gentle but damn! He brought his large, rough hand to gently cup my cheek. He all to tentatively swiped his tongue against my lip and I allowed him access. Donatello was gentle and probing with his tongue. I felt it softly rub up against the side of mine and moaned softly into the kiss that he followed with a soft churr. I pulled back slightly and pecked his lips before pulling away completely and looking into Donnie's eyes.

"Wow." We sighed in unison before I giggled and kissed his cheek and leaned back all the way before writing down my new data.

"Thank you Donnie!" I chirped and looked up at his red, dumbstruck face and slacked jaw, eyes wide. Just as I finished writing, Raph entered the room with a tray of Miso soup and leftover pizza. "OH YUMMY!" I exclaimed at the delicious looking food set on the bed in front of me. I smiled at Raph and thanked him with a tear in my eye at the wonderful eats he prepared. Raph pat the top of my head before he noticed Donnie's state.

"You okay there, Donnie?" Raph asked with an eye ridged raised.

"Wha-what?" Donnie asked but quickly corrected himself. "Oh! I'm, uh, I'm-I'm fine!," Donnie's voice cracked. "I just have to deal w-with a th-ing!" Donnie exclaimed before rushing out of the room but noticing the little smirk on my lips as I sipped my soup. Seeing as my stomach is a black hole, I finished everything in almost five minutes and brought the water bottle back to my lips and sipping a little slower this time.

"I don't get it! How can you eat so much so fast?" Raph asked incredulously. I smirked and pulled the bottle from my lips and looked Raphael in the eyes.

"I don't have a gag reflex." I stated clearly and truthfully. Raphael's eyes widened and he visibly tensed. I turned back and pulled my pen and pad out from under my pillow and bit my lip to appear as if I was thinking hard about something.

"W-," Raph's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "What are ya working on?" Raph asked before stepping over and bending to look at the paper. I quickly set the face of the pad against my chest, effectively hiding it from unauthorized view.

"I'm doing an experiment." I said, pressing the pad to my plastron. "I'll show you when it's over." but Raphael wasn't one to wait for things.

"Are you really not gonna show me?" Raph chuckled and I crossed my arms and pouted. "Come on, Mae. Show me!" Raph demanded and I held it as far away from him a possible. He leaned over my body to get the pad while I seized an opportunity.

I pulled his neck downwards with my other hand and crushed his lips against mine. Raphael has always been an instinctual and impulsive person and I could tell this trait extended to romance. Raphael almost immediately kissed me back and immediately took charge. I felt him move the rest of his body to kneel over my own and lean on the hands he placed next to each side of my head.

Unlike Donatello, Raphael was not at all shy in the kiss. Raph was hungry, passionate, aggressive, but I trusted him and knew he wouldn't hurt me. Raphael bit my bottom lip, causing me to gasp and giving him the opportunity to snake his tongue into my all too willing mouth. I released a high moan as he grinded against my thigh and he answered with a dominating groan. I pulled away and gasped for air as replace the precious oxygen that had been sucked from my lungs by the scorching kiss.

"Oh my glob." I panted and looked into the burning emerald eyes. Raphael chuckled and smirked. He licked the sensitive side of my neck and I churred.

Raph pulled back and got up off me before smirking and staring down at my my flustered form. He chuckled and admired his handy work before he got up and walked away.

He just got up and walked away!

I shook my head and cleared my throat, kind of embarrassed by recent events. I picked up the pen and pad I had dropped on the floor with slightly shaky hands. As I did before with Donnie, I wrote down my results. After my encounters with Raphael and Don, I felt unbalanced. For once in my life I decided to take some of Leo's advice and meditate.

I slowly forced myself into a lotus position and folded my hands so my pinkies and thumbs were touching and creating a oval with both of my hands while my middle fingers pointed away from me. I took deep, dragging breaths while focusing on nothing but the oxygen running through me. I felt myself calming and balancing out as the adrenaline that had been coursing through my veins slowly dissipated.

"Jeez Mae, You _really_ need to clean your room. I found this under 20 comic books and pizza boxes. How do you find anything?" Leo asked incredulously. I peaked an eye open and answered.

"I don't, why else would I ask you to do it?" I answered truthfully. I pull my legs from my current position and stretch out in front of Leo while purposely releasing less than innocent groans and moans at my muscles popping and stretching. I couldn't stop myself from giggling at my brothers dilating pupils and the noticeable gulp.

"Leo? Leo!" I called until he shook his head and came back into reality.

"Wha-what?" Leo asked, slightly frightened at his own loss of focus.

"Can you hand me my MP3 player?" I giggled.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Leo stuttered. He walked briskly towards me and handed me the player. I reached for it but grabbed Leonardo's entire hand and pulled him on top of me. Leo caught himself before he fell ontop of me and blushed. I looked up at him with lidded eyes and sighed.

"Kiss me, Leo!" I exclaimed. He wasted no time in fulfilling my request and pushed his lips against mine. I brought my arms up and hooked them around Leo's neck and pulled him closer to me. Leo pulled away the slightest and licked the corner of my mouth that caused me to release a half sigh half moan that Leo took advantage of. He snaked his tongue into my panting mouth. As Leo always is, he was very precise with his tongue. He knew just what to rub, he knew just when to nobble on my lip and stroke my cheek. Precise and exact as always. He pulled away and we panted in unison.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered. He smirked and kissed me in between the eyes.

"It was my pleasure." Leo responded before getting up off of me and sitting beside me in the chair. I lie down and stared at the ceiling to catch my breath before pulling out my pen and paper and wrote down my data.

"Leo, can you help me to the living room?" I asked. Leo reluctantly agreed and picked me up bridal style. We got to the living room and Leo set me down on the large, blue bean-bag and got me a blanket before setting it over me. I snuggled into the warmth and sighed in content.

"Leo, hon, you might want to cover your ears." I looked over at him innocently. Leo did as he was told with a confused expression painted across his features. I took in a huge gulp of air.

"Why did you want me to-"

"DONNIEH! RAAAAPH! LIVING ROOM, PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Leo shook in startlement at my sudden outburst.

"Christ, Mae!" Raph exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his head whilst Donnie groaned behind him. "Whad'ya want?" Raphael asked.

"Remember how I told you guys I was doing an experiment?" I asked.

"Yeah." they all said in unison.

"Well, I am done with the experiment and I have come to a _conclusion_. (I learned that word today) so now I know I can tell ya about it!" I smiled. All the boys sat down around me and gave me their undivided attention.

"The experiment was that I would kiss all of you and record how it felt so I could pick a suitable mate but the problem was that you were all fantastic in different ways. so I sought out another solution and I found one!" I flashed them the biggest smile I could muster.

"And~" Donnie pressed.

"And~ that solution is that you can all have me! Mating pack, yo!" I finished with my arms up in the air and jazz hand ablaze. They all looked at me slightly shocked and an eye ridge raised.

"I know it's different but hear me out. We can expand the clan and no one gets left out in the _fun._ And Leo, Raph, I have noticed that both of you have been skirting around each other for years! this way you guys can love each other and me at the same time!" Leo and Raphael looked at eachother then blushed and looked away.

"That would explain why you guys are always at each others' throats. It is repressed sexual tension that you expressed as rage." Donnie thought out loud. Leonardo and Raphael choked and turned completely red as I laughed the hardest I had the entire week. "That's a nice sound." Don's eyes shined at my obvious amusement and smiled softly. "I'm game." He declared.

I cheered as Donnie stood to give me a hug. I happily accepted his embrace whilst he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and giggled before turning to the others. "Well?" I asked, looking at them with puppy dog eyes.

"What the hay. I'm in." Raph smiled and smirked before standing and delivering a searing kiss to my lips that left me breathless. I blushed and giggled before clearing my throat.

"L-Leo?" I asked in nervous anticipation for his answer.

"Let's see. Stay lonely and sad for the rest of my life or spend it with the people I love most? Yeah, No competition. Come'er." Leo finished with his arms opened wide and a dazzling grin. I squeaked and jumped at him, knocking him down in the process. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled as I placed sloppy kisses all over his face and neck. "Okay, Okay! Let me up!" I delivered one last long lick up the side of his neck at which he shivered in something I knew wasn't disgust. I rolled off him and watched as he got up and dusted himself off before walking over to Raphael.

"Raphael." Leonardo stated with a serious tone and expression painted across his features. I saw Raph stand just as strong as Leo but a certain uneasiness settled over him.

"Y-," Raph cleared his throat, "Yeah?" He answered meekly. Leonardo just stood and stared at him for a moment before surging forward and smashing his lips against Raphael. Raph's eyes widened as he squealed in surprise at the spontaneous affection. Did you hear me? The all mighty Raphael squealed!

Raphs eyelids began to sink as he slowly fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and pulled him closer before Leo reciprocated by wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Donnie and I whooped and hollered as our brothers continued to get more passionate in their embrasse. They finally pulled away panting and blushing like virgins. (Tho we all are)

I got up and grabbed Donnie's hand and began walking towards the bedroom. I curled my finger at the other two, motioning for them to follow, as they did like thirsty dogs to water.

"This is going to be fun."

 **A/N:** What up! So this is the second chapter of the three this story will be! The next chapter will be PWP and a fantastic smut fest at that! Hope you enjoyed! Fav & review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Yeah so as mentioned in the chapter before, THIS IS NOT THE KRUSTY KRAB!_ _ **THIS IS SMUT!**_ _or Lemon or whatever you wanna call it. I decided to skip the foreplay all together. I wrote it and re-wrote it like 5 times but it wasn't that good._ _ **Surprise in the author's note at the end!**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _This is Rated_ **NC-17** _and is not intended for younger audiences. Viewers discretion is advised. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise does not belong to me and I do not get paid to write._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Ugh!" I groaned as Raphael thrusted into me deeply. His already accelerated pace grew harder as I writhed and panted, face down on the sheets. Despite my unraveled state, I never faltered my ministrations over Donatello's length just as he never faltered his thrusting into my open and inclined mouth. I pulled off of Donnie's weeping erection to breath and began to stroke him furiously.

"FUCK!" I moaned and screamed as Raphael's impressive girth struck something inside me that caused a wave of blinding pleasure to take its tole on my already shivering body. I clutched my bed sheets with one hand as if it were a lifeline and squeezed Donnie lightly with the other. I felt myself tighten around Raph as all three of my brothers moaned and churred insync. Raphael juggled making love to me and stroking our fearless leader into completion.

"So _tight,_ Mae." Raph growled and pounded even faster. I whimpered at his lust filled comment. I grabbed one of Donnie's ass cheeks to bring his delicious organ back to my mouth as he was seemingly oblivious to my intentions. I braced myself on my elbows and began to grind back into Raph, gasping at the enhanced pleasure. I gazed lustfully into my genius brother's onyx eyes and rasped out.

"Fuck my mouth." I demanded simply and seductively. Donnie groaned and leaned down to deliver a searing kiss.

He pulled away and brought his throbbing member back to my lips as I stuck my tongue out hungrily. Donnie thrusted into my mouth to the hilt and I swirled my tongue around him, sucking with earnest and moaning in encouragement as he steadily picked up speed.

"Ugh fu-UHG! Raph, harder!" Leo groaned and pulled Raph into a hard kiss. Raphael indulged Leo with much enthusiasm. Leonardo hissed at the onslaught and humped his tunneled fingers in time with his strokes.

This. This is amazing. The room is filled with nothing but moans and groans, accompanied by the sound of sloppy strokes and skin slapping against skin as a heavy musk intermingled with the smell of sex. My sexy, hot headed brother was making love to me in a rough yet compassionate way that left me breathless as he stroked my usually calm- now moaning, thrusting mess of an older brother. My gentle eggheaded brother was now fucking and driving into my mouth and throat with no hesitation.

"I can't hold out much longer, baby." Raph panted and began a new round of frantic thrusts.

"M-Me either, Mae." Donnie stutterd. I moaned around his length and sucked with even more enthusiasm than before. Raph leaned over my shell and stated clearly with a husky voice, emerald eyes locked with Donatello's.

"Remember, Mae. _Good girls swallow._ " I completely lost it after his little bit of 'advice' and came over the hot-head's unrelenting cock as my elbows nearly collapsed beneath me. I felt my own juices drip and trail down the inside of my thigh. Donnie sped up and groaned vociferously as he shot his bitter-sweet fluid into my awaiting mouth and down my throat. I seductively locked eyes with my flustered brother and stayed locked as I audibly swallowed every last drop of cum from his softening member. I continued to squeeze and stroke him until I was sure he was spent and finally released him from my swollen lips.

Raphael watched intently and churred with a loud "Fuck!" as he pulled out of my spent body to stroke himself into completion before being interrupted.

Leonardo's emerald hand reached out and grabbed his throbbing girth before Raphael could and began to stroke him hard and fast, using my own fluid as lubrication. Raph's pace increased around our big brother's dick as they were both so close to the edge, all they needed was one little nudge to push them over. Raphael used his other hand to cup the back of Leonardo's neck and bring his lips back to his own. That heated and sloppy clash of lip and tongue was all they needed to chur powerfully into the kiss and cum hard into each other's hands. They pulled away and Leo moaned weakly as he thrusted slowly into Raphael's tunneled fist to rid out his blinding orgasm.

Raph pulled his hand away and whipped his cum covered hand off on my ass as a moaned quietly. Leo pulled his own hand way and admired the sticky substance on his fingers before bringing it to his lips and licking it off like a cold popsicle on a scorching day of summer. His hooded sapphire eyes never left emerald as he cleaned and swallowed every bit of essence Raphael had to offer.

"God, I love you." Raphael churred before kissing Leonardo hard and passionately, tasting himself on our leader's tongue. We all lie down, spooned and cuddled against each other, completely content and stated whilst expressing our unbridled love towards each other the way of kisses and giggling whispers.

This was definitely the right choice.

 **A/N:** _Good news! There will be an epilogue that will be written completely an amazing author and my personal friend, Pen-Woman! She is absolutly wonderful and I would trust no one else with it. She will be the first reveiw on this if you want to check out her other stuff. You could also search 'Pen-Woman' under authors. If you liked this story you would love her work._

 _Peaces!_


End file.
